falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Slave
* Slavery, an overview of slaves and slavers in the ''Fallout'' series. * Characters: ** Slave (Slavers' Guild) – slaves held captive in the Slaver's Guild pen in the Den in Fallout 2 ** Slave (Den slave run) – slaves in the Den slave run ** New Reno slave – slaves in the Railway Station's basement and the Stables in Fallout 2 ** NCR slave – slaves held captive in Vortis' holding center in Fallout 2 ** Slave overseer, a slaver living on the outskirts of NCR town in Fallout 2. ** Vault City slave – slaves filling the rolling as servants in Vault City in Fallout 2 ** Slave (Fallout 3) – inhabitants of the Capital Wasteland that have enslaved by the slavers of Paradise Falls in Fallout 3. ** Escaped slave – various characters found in the Capital Wasteland in Fallout 3. *** FFER69Slave.txt – dialogue for escaped slaves with collars, in Fallout 3. ** Dead slave – slaves found dead around the Capital Wasteland in Fallout 3. ** Slave master – a slave overseer at the Pitt Bridge in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** Slave guard – two characters cut from the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** Pitt slaves – the workforce of The Pitt in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** Pitt slave lead conspirator – the head of a group of slaves working toward a slave uprising in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** Slave fighter – slaves who participate in The Pitt in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** Slave (Fallout: New Vegas) – slaves at The Fort, working for Caesar's Legion in Fallout: New Vegas ** Crucified slave – people who have been captured and then crucified by Caesar's Legion in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Slave trader – human slave traders at the Reservation Trading Post in Van Buren. * Factions: ** Pitt slaves (faction) – the slaves of the Pitt raiders in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** Slaver's Guild – a faction in the Den East Side in Fallout 2 * Random encounters: ** Escaped Slaves – a random encounter in Fallout 3. ** Escaping Slaves – a random encounter in Fallout 3. * Locations: ** Slave house – a building within Paradise Falls in Fallout 3. ** Child slave house – a building within Paradise Falls in Fallout 3. * Armor and clothing: ** Slave collar, a device used to force slaves into submission, in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and the add-on Dead Money. *** Slave collar instructions, a paper note in Fallout 3. ** Slave outfit, clothing worn by Pitt slaves in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** Slave rags, a piece of clothing in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Slave scarf, an item of clothing in Fallout: New Vegas. * Quests: ** Free the Slaves, an unmarked quest in Fallout. ** Free the slaves in the slave pen, for the Rangers, a quest in Fallout 2. ** Slave Hunt, an unmarked quest in Fallout 3. ** Slave Snitch, an unmarked quest in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** Free Slave X, a quest in Van Buren. ** Free the Slaves (Van Buren), a quest in Van Buren. ** Rescue the Legion's Slaves, a quest in Van Buren. ** Give Slaves to Boulder to Make Robobrains, a quest in Van Buren. * Other: ** Slave map, a paper note in Fallout 3. ** Slave's Burden, a weapon cut from Fallout: New Vegas. ** Legion slave ledger, a quest item in Fallout: New Vegas. ** A Slave Obeys, a one-star (★) challenge added with the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. ** Slave to the Blues, a song by Ma Rainey used in the teaser trailer for Project V13. See also * Slaver * Slavery